The One That Got Away
by Tatiana Belikova
Summary: AH. A drabble story about a second chance at love. Updated three times a day, daily! Title: The One That Got Away by Katy Perry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

* * *

"You just don't understand," he said, frustrated.

"Well then, enlighten me," I said sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"You know what? I don't have to deal with this. I'm not going to. I'm leaving. Bye." He turned away.

"Fine, Dimitri go. Leave. Leave like the coward you are. And don't ever come back." I screamed back.

He walked out, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

A/N: THis is just a quick drabble story I wrote. I'm going to update it three times a day(: Well, four today because of the prologue, but still :P Leave a review! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

* * *

I woke with a start. For a moment, I thought it was all a dream, and I was still in my house, in my room. Then I realised it was a dream, a memory from thirty-two years ago.

I sighed and lay back down. However, I was already awake with no hope of sleeping, so I slipped out of my bed and dressed to go for a run.

Five miles later, I walked back into my empty house. My daughter would be home soon from her first week of college, my son staying the night at a friend's house.

I sighed again as I set about making coffee and preparing a lunch. My daughter was always hungry.

The doorknob turned. She was home.

* * *

And another one! Next one coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

* * *

"Mom!" My energetic daughter leaped into my arms.

"Hi sweetie," I replied, hugging her tight. "How was college?"

"Oh, it was great! I think I've met my true best friend! Well, guy friend, anyway." Her brown eyes - my brown eyes - sparkled with happiness.

"Oh? Do I sense love in the air?" I raised my eyebrows. After so many years, I still couldn't raise only one.

Angela rolled her eyes. "No, Mom. I - he's like my long lost brother or something. If I didn't know better, I would think he was my twin, separated at birth."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Alexandr. Oh, Mom, can we have him over? Please, please, can we?" She gave me puppy eyes.

I chuckled. "You make him sound like a puppy," I muttered.

She amped up her look. I couldn't help but cave.

"Alright, when do you want him over?"

Angela got a sheepish look in her eyes. "We-eell...he might be coming for dinner. Might. And he might be bringing his father..." she trailed off, her expression hopeful.

I smiled ruefully. So much like me. I couldn't see any of her father in her. Adrian. I sighed.

"Well, if he's only maybe coming, then I shouldn't prepare dinner for two extra people..." I trailed off.

Angela was already typing away furiously. "Cook for two more," she confirmed.

* * *

Thank you anon Kcripep for your review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

* * *

I smoothed my shirt down. We haven't had visitors in a while. Not since Adrian and I parted mutually when Angela turned seventeen, her brother fifteen at the time. I loved Adrian, I just wasn't in love with him. My heart had been taken a long time ago by someone else. It wasn't until I was thirty that I actually married him. Seventeen years later, we decided the children were old enough to understand our decision. We had been more friends than lovers for a long time now.

I smiled at my reflection ruefully. Thirty two years, and still he made my heartbeat like I was still eighteen.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

They were here.

* * *

Last one for today! More tomorrow when I get up! lol(: Thank you to: MyRussianComrade, Guest, and Dimkaisshmexy24 for reviewing the last chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

* * *

I heard Angela open the door as I stepped into the kitchen. Happy squealing brought my attention to my hyper daughter, who had transformed from a mature - as mature as a Hathaway got - twenty year old, to an excited five year old. I chuckled as I watched her hug the boy in my doorway.

I was struck by how right she was. They even looked like siblings. In fact, if I had been an outsider, I would have thought they were brother and sister, reunited after years apart.

A familiar chuckle brought my attention to the man standing behind them, a familiar man.

My heart stopped along with my breathing as I stared into the eyes of a man I hadn't seen in thirty two years.

Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

Fist update of the day :D Sorry it's so late; vacation, what can I say? I love sleeping. Thank you to MyRussianComrade, Dimkaisshmexy, jemily23 for reviewing the last chapter, and Olivia Williams for your review, thought it slightly confuses me...'e'? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter(: Next one in a bit :D


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

* * *

As soon as our eyes met, I could hear his breathing stop.

Recognition like lightning struck between us, charging the air.

Suddenly, I wasn't fifty.

I wasn't old.

We hadn't been apart for thirty two years.

We hadn't fought.

We were kids again.

I was eighteen once more.

We were on the roof, looking at the stars, planning our future.

We were in love.

We were holding hands.

Yin and Yang were together once more.

* * *

Second chapter! Thank you to Dimkaisshmexy and Katylou1986 for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 6

"Dad?"

"Mom?"

Our children's voices simultaneously broke us from our memories, our thoughts, our past.

"Yes?" We answered at the same time.

"Are you okay?" They were so alike. They could have been our children.

"Fine," we said at the same time, our eyes locking once more.

Suddenly, I had difficulty breathing.

"Come in," I said, my voice high.

The kids obeyed at once, making themselves at home in the kitchen.

Dimitri and I stayed in the entryway, taking each other in hungrily.

He had aged beautifully. His once dark brown hair was shot through with silver. He had laugh lines and a couple wrinkles on his face. His eyes were ever wise, ever deep, ever sad. He looked good for fifty six.

"Hi," I finally said, wondering if he still found me beautiful. I still worked out, still fought, still ran. My hair was still a dark brown, almost black, with just a few grey hairs. I was still short, still curvey, still fit. Now I had wrinkles though.

"Hi," he replied after a beat of silence.

"So." I paused. "Alexandr is your son." A statement. Good.

"Yes." He paused. "Angela is your daughter." Another statement. Good.

"Yes." There was silence between us. So much silence filled with so many words.

"Where's your husband?" A question. Not good.

"We separated when Angela was seventeen." Pause. "Your wife?" Another question. Not good.

"Separated when Alexandr was fifteen. She died of cancer two years later." No question. Good.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Too personal. Not good.

"We weren't working out. We were married simply to keep people from talking. Strictly friends." Too personal. Not good at all.

"Adrian and I...well, it's the same." Silence.

"Mom? Dinner!"

I smiled slightly. "You heard the woman. Dinner time." I turned away from him and led him to the dining room, where the table was all set.

I was trembling.

* * *

Oops...Last update for the day! What do you guys think? Thank you to Katylou1986, XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX (does this answer your question? (; ), Dimkaisshmexy24 (she is(; I have a hard time seeing them old, too :P), vampiregirl2014 (I'm glad you like it :D) for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 7

Oops, I forgot the disclaimer yesterday! Disclaimer: I do not own VA :D

* * *

We ended up sitting next to each other, picking at our food, as our children chatted away.

_I miss you. I'm sorry for letting you go. I still love you. I never forgot you._

Through the course of the meal, I learned that Alex was two years older than Angela.

_Please, stay with me. Stay here. Love me again. Tell me you love me._

A tense air surrounded us, one the kids were oblivious to.

Angela's phone buzzed. She checked it quickly, then looked up at me.

"Jason wants me to pick him up. Something came up with his friend's family and he needs to go. Can I take Alex with me?"

"I - well, that's up to Alex's father. I don't mind." I held my breath, hoping Dimitri would say no and praying he would say yes.

"I don't see why not." Dimitri said, his eyes on me."

They walked out, leaving us alone.

* * *

Oooh...what do you think will happen? You'll have to wait to find out! (; Thank you to LuPeters, Katylou1986, XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX, vampiregirl2014 (No, she isn't :P), Dimkaisshmexy24, and MyRussianComrade for reviewing! :D


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own VA.

* * *

"Dimitri -"

"Rose -"

We broke off, laughing awkwardly. Our laughter died down as our eyes met.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out.

Awkward laugh.

I reached up to brush my hair away from my face.

Dimitri followed the movement. "Yang," he stated.

I glanced down at my left hand, where yang was tattooed. To this day, I had no idea how the tattooist did it, but he managed to make it so that when our hands were linked, yin and yang made a perfect circle. I'm not sure how it was physically possible.

"Yeah," I said quietly. I glanced questioningly at his right hand.

He raised it up, showing me yin.

I smiled wistfully.

"I'm sorry for waking out." Words I'd long to hear for thirty-two years.

"I'm sorry for letting you." Words I'd longed to say for thirty-two years.

* * *

How cute is that? xD Tell me what you think! Thank you to Dimkaisshmexy24 (They're old! They can't do that! Yet...xD), jemily23, Guest, and Katylou1986 for reviewing! :D You all make me smile(:


	10. Chapter 9

We moved on to the trivial things, how life has been, our children, memories from before.

In the middle of reminiscing Alex's fifth birthday, during which he got cake all over everyone in an epic cake fight, the words popped out unbidden.

"I still love you."

* * *

Sorry about the uber short chapter! You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what he says! Thank you to 03BonnieAndClyde (Well, this is kind of like...post-The one that got away. This is the 'other life' as is said in the song), Rose-loves-Dimitri (thanks for reviewing every chapter!), Dimkaisshmexy24 (lol, they can't go back in time, but they're not THAT old (; just cuz they can't have kids doesn't mean they can't do anything else (;), kcripep (thanks! :D), Katylou1986 (I'm glad I made you smile(:), XxNoGoodDeedxX (Aww! Thanks, Gracie!), MyRussianComrade (it was :D), and L1ckityspl1t (that's so cool! what's the lyrics?) for reviewing! I love reading them :D

Hey...you should show my other story, Unspeakable Love, some love(;


	11. Chapter 10

Dimitri froze mid-word.

My heart froze mid-beat.

My eyes shut at the horror.

Why must my mouth speak when my brain does not?

Why must my heart be linked to my mouth and not my brain?

* * *

Rose said it :3 Sorry about another absurdly short chapter :/ Next one coming soon! Thank you to Katylou1986 (yay! someone likes it xD), LuPeters (married and with families...well, Tasha...she's not part of this, lol xD), jemily23 (have you heard the song The One that got away by Katy Perry? They broke up, he left, they never talked again until now.), vampiregirl2014 (that's good! lol :P), Guest (thanks for the suggestions! I'l check them out(:), peggy (that's what I was aiming for :D), Dimkaisshmexy24 (don't worry, you're right. Rose all along :D), MyRussianComrade (was it worth it?), Rose-loves-Dimitri (I lied, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out...sorry!) for reviewing! You all make me smile :3


	12. Chapter 11

"Roza..." My name was a sigh on his lips.

Lips that were suddenly connected to mine.

Lips I hadn't felt in years.

Lips I missed.

Lips I dreamed of.

Lips I loved.

Lips that never seemed to stop.

Lips I didn't want to stop.

* * *

Better? :D One more after this, then tomorrow it's longer chapters :D Thank you for reviewing my story Dimkaisshmexy24, Rose-loves-Dimitri, Katylou1986, kcripep, PEGGY (sorry :P but it is a drabble fic, so...), LuPeters, and Lucy. The Guest troll who reviewed my story, I already replied to you. Sorry for posting the A/N, I jsut couldn't reply directly to the troll, since they didn't sign in.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own VA. (I should really start remembering to put this)

When we finally broke the kiss, we were both breathing hard, like we'd run a race against one another.

"I love you, Roza. Always."

"You do?"

Dimitri nodded, tracing my face with the tip of his fingers. "I am so sorry. If I could go back in time..." he trailed off, a look of heartbreak on his face.

The door opened suddenly, letting in a babble of voices. I gave him a sad smile. "Spend the night?"

Dimitri nodded.

* * *

A bit longer, this time(: You know what? I'm posting this early. And then, in maybe a couple of hours, I'm going to post another chapter. And if it's not too late by then, I think I'll post another chapter. Thank you kcripep and Dimkaisshmexy24 for reviewing, but especially Dimkaisshmexy24. You made my day, 100%. This is my thank you to you. Thank you to all of my reviewers for sticking up for me, especially you. That was the nicest and sweetest thing anyone has said to me in a really long time(: Thank you.

-Tatiana


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, own nothing and all that good stuff :P

For the rest of the evening, a different kind of tension could be felt between us. I was almost giddy, waiting for the kids to go to bed. It had been too long, much too long, since I'd talked to Dimitri. My best friend. My lover. My heartbreaker. My daredevil. My love.

Angela could see something had happened, but said nothing when Dimitri announced they were spending the night.

Jason got along with Alex as if Alex had always been part of the family.

We watched our children play, the moment bittersweet because they weren't our children.

They never would be.

We would never have a child together, no matter what.

I was much too old now.

Looking at them, though, it was like our family was together again.

My yin was back with my yang.

My other half was back and I was whole.

* * *

welp, I said I would post one more, and here it is :D longer than the previous ones, too. And I think we can fit one more before I go to bed, what do you think? (; Thank you to Rose-loves-Dimitri (well...they kissed, they didn't really make up yet(; sugar is good :D and you're never too old for that song!), snowgoose (that's a good idea :D Thank you(:), Katylou1986 (:D), and kcripep (of course he still loves her ;D) for reviewing! :D


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't have red hair. See the girl with the brown hair to left on my profile pic? Yeah, that's me. Red hair? Nope.

* * *

Night came and the kids went to bed, Alex sleeping in Angela's room. We trusted them.

Dimitri would sleep on the couch.

No, he would sleep beside me. Hopefully.

We sat on my bed, just looking at each other.

And then the floodgates of words opened. We talked.

About everything.

About him leaving.

About me letting him.

About not talking.

Our pride.

Our hurt.

Our moving on - attempts to, anyway.

Our love.

Our heartbreak.

Our past.

Our present.

But never our future.

Midnight came and went.

My eyelids drooped.

"Go to sleep, Roza." His voice was still like velvet, his Russian accent cushioning the words.

I laid down and grabbed his arm. "Stay."

"Go on a date with me."

"Yes."

* * *

Last update for the day! Hope people can read this this late xD Thank you to MyRussianComrade (It is, isn't it?), snowgoose, Dimkaisshmexy24 (you're the best! Nothing to forgive; I posted it soon :D I think everyone wishes he's real! In a way, they are a family already 3. I hope you get to read this before you go to bed! You always make me smile and laugh :D), Olivia Williams (once again...um...?), Rose-loves-Dimitri (well, they have now! (;) and LuPeters for reviewing! Love you all!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See previous chapter or look at my pic again...

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of eggs.

Not Angela; she couldn't cook to save her life.

Dimitri was no longer next to me.

Dimitri then.

I padded out of my room in my bathrobe.

"Smells good, Comrade," I mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Dimitri said cheerily.

I groaned and laid my head on the counter. "Too early."

He chuckled. "Still the same Roza."

"So, Mom, are you going to tell us how you know each other?"

I sighed, not even bothering to seem surprised. Of course Angela was up, Alex with her most likely.

"We're old sweethearts," I replied.

I heard a sharp inhalation. Dimitri. He was surprised I was so frank.

"Figured."

"And that's why I simply told her," I told Dimitri as I lifted my head.

A small smiled played on his lips.

"Amuse yourselves today, children. Rose and I have a date."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

He'd changed, just a bit.

I did good.

* * *

Welp, I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this. Lucky you, it's tomorrow on my side of the globe and I'm still awake, spazing out about all the wondrous reviews Dimkaisshmexy24 is leaving me(: I think I love you! Lol. I'd like to thank MyRussianComrade and Dimkaisshmexy24 (Yeah, no A/A xD but the date...I think is next chapter...? Sorry, but you'll only get three updates tomorrow :( Although, since you made my day...hm...:D) for reviewing. I know more would if it wasn't so late, but...eh. THere's always tomorrow :D


	17. Chapter 16

Our date consisted of a simple walk followed by lunch.

Lunch turned into dinner as thirty-two years of conversation bubbled between us.

We talked about everything.

School.

Friends.

Dates.

Marriage.

Child - children in my case.

Regret.

Love.

Lost.

Dreams.

Hopes.

He had moved to where he lived now when Alex went off to college, three years.

Sheer luck, or bad luck depending on how you looked at it, had kept us from meeting each other despite living within an hour of each other.

Alex was in his third year of college, Angela in her first. She'd taken off a year after high school to save up money.

We were kicked out of the restaurant before our conversation finished.

As we walked back to my house, I was nervous.

We had both changed so much, yet we were still so similar.

I didn't want this night to end, but he had to go back.

Alex had already driven back to their house, Angela probably sleeping in her room.

On my doorstep, we paused.

"Roza..." Dimitri took my hand in his much larger one.

I smiled as I looked down. Some things will never change.

"Don't go," I whispered. "I just got you back."

"Oh, Roza," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around me.

I hugged him back just as tightly.

"I have to go. But I'll be back, I promise."

And for the second time in my life, I watched Dimitri walk away.

And for the second time in my life, I let him.

"Wait!"

* * *

First chapter of the day :D Thank you to Rose-loves-Dimitri, snowgoose, and Dimkaisshmexy24 (You are very welcome :D And thank you so much! Yes, that's what I meant by A/A, I was just too lazy to write it out xD It was 1 am, in my defense :P I don't if they're gramatically correct! You reviewed every chapter! That's amazing! :D Thank you! Now go to sleep and have a good night (I'm assuming you're still asleep as I'm posting this)) for reviewing!


	18. Chapter 17

I jogged up to his car. "Wait, Dimitri, don't go. Please."

"Roza." He smiled at me. "I need to at least get a change of clothing if I'm going to stay here for an extended period of time."

I blushed. I couldn't remember the last time I blushed.

"Hurry back."

"Always."

He kissed me quickly on the lips, then pulled away.

* * *

Second update :D A bit short, but good, right? :D Thank you MyRussianComrade (Yes :3), kcripep (thanks for the other reivews, too :D), Rose-loves-Dimitri (aaw, thanks! :D she stopped him...ish...lol), and Dimkaisshmexy24 (I'm glad you slept :D You needed it! I just updated NTL (; i'm loving all the music references, by the way! I didn't even think of that one...hm..) for reviewing! You're all amazing :D


	19. Chapter 18

I counted down the seconds until he came back.

One hour and thirty minutes.

One hour.

Thirty minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

* * *

He should have been back by now. Three hours passed.

I went to call him, but then realised I didn't have his number.

Three and a half hours.

I was beginning to lose hope.

He is never coming back, is he?

Four hours.

A tear rolled down my cheek, just as the house phone rang.

"Hello."

"Yes, this is Rose Hathaway."

"What?! No, that can't be!"

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, God. Where is he?"

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Dun dun duuun! What happened? Thank you to LuPeters (no, they're just friends(: thanks, you too! :D), Dimkaisshmexy24 (it's alright(: I hope you enjoy the chapter of NTL (;), kcripep (yesh :3), MyRussianComrade (lol xD), Rose-loves-Dimitri (or...maybe not so paranoid...? o.O) for reviewing! Could you guys do me a favor and post five songs + their artists in your reviews? I'm getting music and I don't know what to get U.U


	20. Chapter 19

The drive to the hospital was filled with tension.

Angela was literally on the edge of her seat.

"Mom, he'll be alright, right? I mean, it was just a car accident, nothing really serious?"

I swallowed. "Of course, sweetie. Dimitri will be fine. He's strong. He'll pull through." Swallow. Blink.

Angela's phone went _click click_. "Hey, Alex. How are you?"

"Good. How is your dad?"

"That's good." She sounded relieved. "We're on our way."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Mom says he's strong."

"Well, there you go. Nothing to be worried about, right?"

"He won't leave you, Alex. He loves you too much."

_He promised. He promised he would come back. He can't leave me again._

* * *

Just so you know, Angela called Alex and the conversation is Angela's side of it, so no one is confused(: Thank you to Rose-loves-Dimitri (mmhmm, more will be explained next chapter :P), jemily23 (I won't. don't worry(:), snowgoose (mmhmm, me neither), Dimkaisshmexy24 (thanks for the songs! I love BB, own all the albums :3, Lolve, Skrillex, and I alread have Something bout a Truck :3 I shall use your playlist to get more song :3) , missvalover94 (lol it needed more conflict :3), XxNoGoodDeedxX (xD), MyRussianComrade (Yesh :3) for reviewing! Love y'all (;


	21. Chapter 20

After a three year long drive, we finally arrived.

Alex was there to meet us in the lobby.

"Come on, he's in surgery right now."

The word surgery squeezed my lungs. Each letter was a sharp stone, cutting me.

_He'll be fine. He promised._

"What happened? What's wrong with him?" My words came out fast.

"A drunk driver hit him. Broken ribs, concussion, broken arm, his leg was shattered. That's why he's in surgery."

I swallowed. Nothing life threatening. Good._ He's fifty-six._ He'll be fine. _He's old now, not as strong_. He'll pull through. He promised he'd come back. _Some things are beyond his control._

To that I had no answer.

* * *

SEcond one! You'll be hearing from a doctor next :3 Thank you to Do'B (They kind of moved on with their lives after the break up. At first there was too much anger, then once all of it faded and all that was left was love, they didn't think there was a chance that the other would love them, so they just did the best they could. Dimitri's wife was just some nameless character I randomly made up ^_^ He walked out because they kept arguing and everything was falling apart.), kcripep (no, he is not :D), MyRussianComrade (lol, you didn't, don't worry(:), Rose-loves-Dimitri (no, I'm not that mean...), Lucy, Guest, Dimkaisshmexy24 (lol, I understood ^_^ I listen to everything :P If you wanna give me more songs, be my guest :D no, this is a happy one :D)


	22. Chapter 21

Two hours later, the doctor came out.

"Family of Dimitri Belikov?"

We converged. "Yes, son, daughter, wife."

I started at Alex's sure answer. We were married now, were we? I couldn't help the spark of amusement.

"Well, I'm happy to say that he will be alright. We had a moment of worry when a sliver of bone got a bit close to the femoral artery, but it's all good now. He'll have several castes and will be staying here for a good week, but he is on his way to healing."

A big sigh of relief escaped all three of us.

"He's being transferred to another room now, but you can see him in about half an hour."

* * *

The thirty minutes crawled by.

When we were finally allowed to see him, I almost ran to the door before remembering I wasn't actually married to him, and that Alex was his son.

"The nurse said he was awake. Go on in," I told Alex, hiding my deep desire to see him.

Alex nodded and walked into the room.

Ten minutes passed before he came out again.

"Dad wants to see you, Rose."

I nodded and shuffled into the room.

I kept my eyes down until the last possible moment.

When I looked up, my breath caught in horror.

* * *

*Gasp* What's wrong now? Oh, heads up, tomorrow, I'm going back to school. Not sure how the updates will work; I'm most likely going to update after I come home, so don't freak out if you don't here from me until...uh...well, four pm, my time ^_^ Thank you MyRussianComrade, Rose-loves-Dimitri, VampirePrincessCindy, xxxkatyxx, kcripep, Dimkaisshmexy24 for your reviews. Sorry, no replies, I'm too tired :P


	23. Chapter 22

Dimitri lay in a white hospital bed, swathed with white casting, machines around him.

"Dimitri." His name was a whisper.

He gave me an attempt at a smile. "Hey Roza." His voice was weak.

"Comrade..." I ghosted over to his bed.

"I'm fine Rose," he said sternly.

I gave him a weak smile. "What have I told you about doing your Dukes of Hazzard stunts?"

Dimitri gave me a full blown grin, for the first time in thirty-two years. My breathing stopped.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered. caressing his face.

Dimitri closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. "I'm sorry I didn't make it back."

"You're here now, that all that matters."

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you too."

Silence.

"You're coming home with me."

His laughter echoed in the room.

* * *

Nothing too horrible(: Thank you to kcripep (lucky!), XxNoGoodDeedxX (it wasn't soooo bad...), Dimkaisshmexy24 (lol, I don't mind. I'm Northeast (PA). We have over a foot of snow ^_^ You were right!), Rose-loves-Dimitri (school sucks T.T), shadow-kissed angel (lol), snowgoose (mmhmm ^_^), MyRussianComrade (no, it could be surgically fixed. It wasn't that badly shattered. Maybe crushed would have been a better word...) for reviewing! Today, then one more day, and the story is over! :'(


	24. Chapter 23

After a week at the hospital, Dimitri came home with me. He left in a wheelchair, grumbling the whole time.

He had crutches, but with his broken arm, he wouldn't get far with them. So the wheelchair stayed.

I still worked at a record company, my focus more on album art and graphics in general. Since I was old, I had a lot of time on my hands, though.

Nursing Dimitri back to health reminded me of the time he had the flu. He had stayed in bed for a week straight while I gave him soup and pills. He had looked so small and fragile, scaring me half to death. But that week made me fall even more in love with him.

Ten months. That's how long we lasted before stress and arguments and life broke us apart.

Hopefully, now that we were older and more mature and knew better, we would last much longer.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he murmured as I helped him into my bed.

"Nothing to thank me for," I murmured back.

"Will you sleep next to me?"

"As long as it doesn't hurt you, yes."

* * *

And another...Thank you to Dimkaisshmexy24 (I see :P We have snow :3 usual three a day :D), and Rose-loves-Dimitri (Lol my English teacher decided to give a unit test today, and I have...three tests as of today on Friday...so close to freedom! Lol xD)


	25. Chapter 24

It took two months for his arm to heal. Five more for his leg to be functional. Another month of therapy for him to be able to walk with it again.

Eight months he spent in my house.

Eight months we reconnected.

Eight months we fell in love again.

And the first time he finally walked by himself, he asked me out on another date.

A date that changed my life forever.

* * *

So...tomorrow, the story ends...so, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out how it changes her life :3 Thank you to kcripep, Dimkaisshmexy24, and Rose-loves-Dimitri for reviewing!


	26. Chapter 25

We sat down at a somewhat fancy restaurant.

"You know, you might as well just move in. You've been living at my house for the last eight months, anyway. Alex self-declared the guest room as his." I didn't know where this came from, all I knew was that I didn't him to leave.

"I'd like that." Pause. "Are you formally asking me to move in?" He raised his eyebrow.

I smirked. "I suppose I am." What did I have to lose? I was old.

"I would love to."

After eight months of talking, a comfortable silence fell over us as we ate.

"So what brought this on?" I wondered.

Dimitri just smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

What do you think? Thank you to Rose-loves-Dimitri (lol xD You'll have to wait until next chapter to know that! ;)), Dimkaisshmexy24 (I'm sorry! Dx I can't help it...:'(), and kcripep for reviewing!


	27. Chapter 26

After dinner, we walked to a small pond. The sun was setting, reflecting on the water in an array of brilliant colors.

"Roza." Dimitri turned to me and took my hands. "I love you. I wish I had never left you. But I did. Now I'm back, and I thank fate every day for letting me get a second chance with you. This time, I'm doing it right." And then he dropped down on one knee. "Roza, we're both old. We get older every day. I would love to get old every day with you. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe he was actually doing this. "Yes, yes, of course!"

I had waited thirty-two years for this day.

Dimitri slipped a ring onto my finger, a small ring, nothing fancy. A white gold band with an emerald on either side of a blood red ruby. No diamonds, just like we'd talked about all those years ago.

"I've had this ring for thirty-two years," he said as he stood up. He cupped my face. "I have waited thirty-two years to put it on your finger. I love you." Then he kissed me.

* * *

NNaaawwww! Fluff! Next chapter is last chapter! :(Thank you kcripep and Rose-loves-Dimitri (I'm glad(: I need something to make me happy after a long day at school too! Lol) for reviewing!


	28. Chapter 27

I looked at myself in the mirror. My white wedding dress fit me perfectly.

"Rose, you look beautiful. I can't believe you guys are getting married." Lissa, my best friend, stood behind me. She was my maid of honor. Again.

My daughter was my bridesmaid.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. I can't wait."

"Well, you only gave me three months to plan. You're lucky I still have everything from mine and yours previous marriages. Your parents are here too. I think your dad is threatening Dimitri right now."

I chuckled. "The first time around wasn't enough?"

"Apparently, Dimitri went against his word so...if you see unidentifiable bruises, you'll know where he got them."

I sighed. "I don't think the old man can lift his arm let along punch Dimitri hard enough to leave bruises."

"Oh, I don't know about that...but anyway, we need to get out there."

The door opened, and my dad walked in.

"Kiz, are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to back out, you know." My father was well into his eighties, but his eyes still gleamed with life.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I've been waiting for this for thirty-two years. I'm not gonna back out now."

Abe sighed. "Alright. If you insist..."

"I do."

"Save that for your loverboy."

I rolled my eyes again. "Let's go."

My father walked me down the aisle for the second time.

I could see my ex-husband, Adrian, sitting in the front row next to a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes. Her black hair was clearly dyed as she had several wrinkles on her face. Christian, Lissa's husband, sat next to her. I realised with a jolt that it was Christian's aunt. I'd forgotten she was invited.

My mother sat on the other side of Adrian, a gentle smile on her face. I could see Dimitri's family, his mother and three sisters and their families. So much love. I could see the empty space where his grandmother, Yeva, had left when she passed away, though.

I could see Ivan, Dimitri's best friend, standing off to the side as his best man.

Beside him stood Alex, Angela across him.

And finally, finally, Dimitri.

He looked so handsome, His tux was new, his hair neatly tucked into a ponytail with a few strands falling out. He'd told me that he'd kept his hair long, the way I liked it, just for me. His eyes glittered with happiness and love. I couldn't wait to be his wife.

We got to the altar and Abe joined our hands. The ceremony began.

I only listened to the priest with half an ear. My focused was more on Dimitri.

I truly tuned back in for our vows and then the moment came.

"Dimitri Belikov, do you take Rosemarie Hathaway, for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Dimitri said strongly, staring into my eyes.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, do you take Dimitri Belikov for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

I stared deeply into Dimitri's eyes. I loved this man with every fiber of my being. We were separated for so many years, yet we were brought back together. When we were dating, I thought I had never been happier, but standing here now, at the altar, about to be married, I knew I would never be happier than I was now.

"I do."

* * *

A whopping big finale! :D Thank you, everyone, for reviewing my story. It means so much to me that you enjoy this(: You're a great audience! Thank you toDimkaisshmexy24 (it's alright(: yes, it's coming to an end :/ But I still have all my other stories! :D), kcripep (yes, sadly all good things must come to an end :/), MyRussianComrade (lol, same here(:), LuPeters, Rose-loves-Dimitri (hahaha xD nice(:) for reviewing! Thank you so much!

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Tatiana


End file.
